My Boyfriend's Back
by drarryismypassion
Summary: Oneshot. Sam hates high school. When someone starts rumors about him while his boyfriend is out of town, it becomes too much for him. What happens when Lucifer returns to town? rated T for language


**I don't own anything Supernatural related.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy!**

Sam Winchester was pissed and he fucking hated high school. His boyfriend, Lucifer Novak, was on a nine month tour with his band, and people were starting to talk.

The rumors started out small. One day, four months after Lucifer had left, Sam was walking down the hallway when Gabriel, Lucifer's brother, stormed up to Sam and started yelling at him. "What is your problem, Winchester? My brother is out of town so you go on a date with MEG MASTERS!? I thought you were supposed to be the good brother."

Before Sam could question him, Gabriel had stormed off. People were staring at him, so Sam hurried to his first class of the day. That first rumor spread through the school like wildfire, and by the end of the day, everyone thought Sam had cheated. He hurried home, not wanting to be harassed about something he didn't do. Needless to say, the first thing he did was call his boyfriend of three years.

"Hey, Baby!" Lucifer answered the phone excitedly. "What's this I hear about a date with Meg?" He laughed.

"You already heard that?" Sam was screwed. He had hoped to tell Luce it wasn't true before he heard anything from Gabriel. "It's not true, Luce, I swear. You know I would never do something like that! Baby, someone is trying to pull us apart. Please believe me." Sam was nearly hyperventilating by the time he was done.

"Sam. Sammy! Calm down. I believe you. I never thought it was true in the first place. That's the problem with high school kids. They start shit just for the sake of starting shit. Don't worry about anything, darling. I'm taking care of it." Sam knew not to ask what he meant. Usually Lucifer 'taking care of it' was something Sam didn't want to get involved in.

"Thank you. I'm so lucky to have someone as amazing as you. I love you, Lucifer." Sam smiled, feeling a weight lift off of his chest.

"I love you too, Sammy."

"How's the tour going?" And just like that, Sam's stress from the day disappeared. They talked for about an hour before Sam had to start working on dinner.

Sam had just finished draining the pasta when Dean walked in the door of their apartment.

"Hey, little brother, smells great. Cas should be here in about twenty. I'm going to take a shower." Dean breezed out of the room, going to wash the grease from his profession away.

Dean had graduated five years ago and gone straight to college to take courses on car restoration. Now, after only two years of completing his education, he owned his own restoration shop and did what he was passionate about every day. He had also finally pulled his head out of his ass and realized that he was in love with his best friend and they were now happier than ever.

Cas and Dean had been friends for 7 years before they acted on their feelings. Cas was Lucifer's younger brother, that's how they met. At first, Dean had protested at the age difference, Lucifer being seven years older than Sam. But when Dean saw that way Lucifer treated his little brother he let it slide with only the usual threat of 'you hurt him I kill you'.

They had started dating in Sam's sophomore year, though the relationship hadn't progressed to anything more than light kissing and hand holding until six months ago when Sam turned 18. That was still the best night of his life. Then, five months ago, Lucifer's band, The Hellhounds, made the bigtime. Some large record label signed them and they were off for a tour the next month. This came as no surprise to Sam. His boyfriend had an amazing voice and his bandmates were amazing.

Sam missed Lucifer, but he would be back in three months but, as the rumors got worse, the further away it seemed.

After the 'date with Meg' rumor, Sam apparently took Pamela Barnes to dinner and took her home with him, where she stayed all night. When Sam told his boyfriend that particular rumor, Lucifer was livid.

"How fucking DARE they talk about you like that? You've never done anything wrong in your life and THIS is how you get treated?! I want you to find out who is starting these stupid rumors and try to put a stop to it. They are upsetting you, and I hate it when you're not happy."

After Lucifer's tirade, Sam started asking questions. When he heard the next rumor, from his friend Kevin, he asked where he got his information. This one was even worse. Now it was going around that over the weekend, four different girls were seen leaving Sam's house, doing the walk of shame.

"I heard it from Anna Milton."

Anna heard it from Hanna Gray.

Hanna overheard Balthazar and Michael talking about how pissed Lucifer would be at Sam when the older man returned home.

Balthazar heard it from one of the guys on the basketball team, Uriel.

Uriel was told by his girlfriend, Naomi, who was told by her cheer captain, Rachel.

Rachel heard it from Samandriel who didn't remember who told him.

Sam was at a dead end. He spent a month trying to figure out who was starting these stupid rumors and why. By now, he was no longer pissed, just tired of hearing shit about himself that he knew to be untrue.

When the next rumor was started, he found an ally.

Balthazar sat down at Sam's lunch table and immediately started ranting. "I can't fucking believe they brought me into this shit. I should have known better than to believe the last rumor, but I was being stupid. Now, hearing this one and knowing for a fact it's not true, I wish I had never said anything to Michael. We are going to find out who is doing this and I'm going to kick some ass."

Sam looked at him, puzzled. "What are you talking about?"

"You don't know?" Balthazar was incredulous. "They are saying that we slept together last night. I don't know where you were, but I was with Gabe. All night if you catch my drift. So there is no way we got it on."

Sam did nothing but sigh.

"Aren't you going to do something? We can't keep letting this happen."

"Last week, you were one of the ones spreading the rumor, and now you want to help me? You've known me for years and yet none of that mattered last week when you thought I would actually cheat on my boyfriend." Sam got up from the table, ignoring Balthazar when he tried to stop Sam from leaving.

Two weeks later, Balthazar came running up to Sam as soon as he got to the school. "I know who's doing it! I know who's starting the rumors! It's Alastair. Ruby wants to be with Lucifer when he gets back and her brother is trying to help her out by making you look bad to Lucifer. He's trying to get Lucifer to break up with you before he comes back to town."

"Well, it's not going to happen. Lucifer has faith in me. More so than anyone in this entire school apparently. He knows that it's not true and when I tell him who's doing this shit, he's going to be pissed." Sam walked to his locker and spent the rest of the day figuring out the best way to tell Lucifer about Alistair and Ruby.

When Sam told Lucifer what he heard, Lucifer exploded. "Do they HONESTLY FUCKING BELIEVE that would WORK?! I am IN LOVE WITH YOU and some STUPID high school drama is going to do nothing to change that. I don't CARE what they say, I'm not leaving you. AND, if we were to break up, WHICH WE WON'T, I would NEVER, EVER date Ruby. She's a lying scheming bitch and I want NOTHING to do with her or her disgusting brother. Just WAIT till we get back. These will be the last rumors EVER spread about you Sam. You deserve so much better than this."

"Lucifer, baby, calm down. The rumors are harmless and I don't really care anymore. I'm not even mad anymore. I'm just tired of hearing about a life I'm not living. And I miss you and I can't wait for you to be home. And finals are coming up and this is all too much to handle on my own. I need you here with me." Sam finished softly, trying not to let Luce hear him beginning to cry.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. You know you're going to great on your finals. I have no doubt that you will pass them with flying colors. I miss you too my love. Every day I wish you were here with me. Crowley and Gadreel tease me because I hang pictures of you up everywhere we are. You can do this. You are one of the strongest people I know. And if you need anyone, you know Cas and Dean are there for you. I can't wait to come home to you and hold you in my arms again. Now, dry those tears you are trying to hide from me, and get some rest. I love you so much, Sam Winchester." Sam smiled at Lucifer's warm words.

"I love you too, Lucifer Novak. I love how you can calm me down and cheer me up with just a few words." They said goodnight and Sam fell into a restless sleep.

*TWO MONTHS LATER*

"Dean! Cas! Dinner is ready." Sam heard a thump from his brother's room and a few minutes, the two older men emerged from Dean's bedroom.

"Thanks, Sammy. It smells delicious. But, Cas and I are going out tonight." Cas and Dean shared a look and Sam was instantly suspicious.

"What's going on?" Sam asked with narrowed eyes.

"Nothing, Sam." Cas answered. "We just had plans to go on a date tonight and forgot to inform you. I apologize." With that, Cas and Dean left the apartment. Ten minutes later, there was a knock on the door.

"What did you guys forget?" He opened the door and froze. "L.. Lucifer? Baby! What are you doing here?" Lucifer was standing in his doorway, duffle slung over his shoulder. Sam jumped into his arms, grinning like a loon.

"Sammy! God, it's so great to finally see you. We had to cancel the rest of the tour. Bela broke her arm and can't play. So I'm home! I missed you so much!" They stood there holding each other and exchanging kisses until they realized they were still in the hallway. They moved into the apartment, holding hands, sat at the table and ate the dinner Sam had made. They spent hours catching up, holding and gently touching each other.

The touches eventually became more intense and they retired to the bedroom to work out months of frustration.

When Sam woke up the next morning, the spot next to him was cold. He frowned, wondering where Lucifer could be. He walked into the kitchen and heard voices.

"Oh, I took care of them. They won't even be at that school for the rest of the year. I sufficiently scared them off. Sam's last few months of high school should be smooth sailing from now on." That was Luce.

"Thank you. I didn't even know it was going on. Sam never told us anything and he just seemed tired. I figured it was from all the late nights studying. I never would have guessed that something was going on at the school." Dean sounded upset, like he was a failure as a brother.

"There was nothing you could have done differently, Dean." Cas was rubbing circles on Dean's back when Sam entered.

He sat down next to Lucifer before speaking. "Cas is right, Dean. I kept it from you because it wasn't a big deal, and I didn't want you to worry. And as for you," he turned to Lucifer, "What did you do?"

"I just told that asshole that if I heard one word out of his mouth that I didn't like, I would ruin both his and his sister's lives and any chance at a future. I didn't DO anything. Just made some… colorful… threats. And they decided to leave." Lucifer looked like a scolded puppy as he tried to explain himself.

Sam just smiled. "I'm so glad you're back."

The next week, when Balthazar asked why Alastair and Ruby left so suddenly, Sam smiled at him and said, "My boyfriend's back.

 **Thanks for reading! Reviews make me write more :)**


End file.
